SÉRIES DE ONE SHOT BASEADA EM MANGÁ
by MIR-CHAN
Summary: NEM SEMPRE A VIDA E CONTINUA HÁ ALGUNS MOMENTOS QUE SE NÃO FOREM PASSADOS DESPERCEBIDOS MUDARA NOSSOS CAMINHOS PARA SEMPRE,APRENDER A VÊ-LOS E NOSSO IDEAL,ESTA É UMA JORNADA ONDE POUCOS SE DEPARARAM COM O DESTINO HUMOR,ROMANCE,DRAMA,SOBRENATURAL E LEMON
1. O ELEVADOR

ESSE É UM ONE SHOT QUE VEM DE EXTRA NO MANGA "MUNJINTO LOVERS" DE SAKURAI SHUSHUSHU ( É VERDADE COMPANHEIROS ESSE É REALMENTE O NOME DO MANGAKÁ ¬¬) NÃO MUDEI O NOME DO ONE-SHOT POR MOTIVOS OBVIOS

ESTA É UMA OBRA DE FICÇÃO E NÃO ME PERTENCE EM ABSOLUTO  
FICANDO OS DIREITOS RESERVADOS AO MANGAKA EM QUESTÃO  
_  
__BETADO POR ANJO SETSUNA_

**SERIES DE ONE-SHOT BASEADAS EM MANGA**

_**O ELEVADOR**_

Naruto estava nervoso e muito agitado naquele dia tudo tinha que sair perfeito, pois este era seu grande dia para apresentar um importante projeto que se aceito resultaria em sua promoção para o setor de engenharia, havia entrado naquela companhia há mais ou menos um ano; dera tudo de si, fizera incontáveis horas extras, servira de capacho para seu superior, renunciara seus finais de semanas e agora tudo valeria a pena tinha perfeita confiança em si mesmo sabia que seria bem sucedido.

- Naruto ainda não terminou de se preparar? A reunião é daqui a meia hora! - uma moça vestida de rosa chamou sua atenção da porta.

- Vá na frente vou assim que terminar estas xerox- o loiro falou apressado percebendo que havia tirado uma cópia da própria mão.

- Por que não deixa que eu faça isso para você e vai logo para a sala de reunião?- Sakura era a assistente da Srª. Tsunade no setor de eventos, como Naruto sempre as ajudava com algum problema em seus projetos, ele foi tomado como o protegido delas.

- Não Sakura-chan muito obrigado, mas quero fazer isso por mim mesmo ta -Com uma piscadela se certificou que a amiga não ficara ofendida com ele e mais que depressa tratou de esconder nas costas a cópia que tirara da mão.

- Está bem então, vou na frente e verificarei se tudo está pronto para a sua apresentação e lembre-se e no andar 38 ok!

O tempo foi passando mais rápido que o loiro pode prever, quando se deu conta faltavam apenas cinco minutos para a reunião, mais que depressa pegou suas cópias da apresentação e se dirigiu para o corredor. Com a pressa não reparou por aonde ia, ainda tinha alguns lugares naquela empressa que ele desconhecia e aquele andar era um deles, viu não muito longe uma porta de elevador prestes a fechar e imaginando-se como um puma correu o máximo que pode, se jogando para dentro no momento exato que este se fechava. Reparou que havia batido com o rosto em algo duro embora sentisse estar sentado em um lugar macio, percebeu com o nariz sangrando com o baque, que dera de cara com uma maleta que protegia uma pessoa na qual ele estava sentado sobre seu estômago

- WAAAAA!!PERDÃOMEDESCULPANÃOTIVEAINTENÇÃO- Saindo com um pulo de cima da pessoa se curvou e tratou logo de se desculpar por sua imprudência, muito envergonhado e rapidamente procurou o botão do andar que iria.

- Tudo bem não me machuquei - Uma voz agradável e séria encheu o ambiente, o loiro levantou os olhos e o que viu quase o fez cair o queixo, o ser mais belo que jamais vira se encontrava a sua frente, com traços firmes e ao mesmo tempo suaves ,os olhos de um breu intenso e em contra partida tão brilhantes , cabelos bem penteados, embora algumas mechas teimavam em cair sobre seus olhos, pele sedosa e um físico definido; tudo isso dentro de um terno bem costurado que mostrava como era esbelta sua silhueta, com certeza era alguém de estirpe.

- Não quer se aproximar mais?

- Quê?! - Sobressaltou-se por um momento ao perceber que estava olhando fixamente para o rapaz a sua frente, e por essa razão sua mão pairava a centímetros do painel de controle do elevador, completamente envergonhado tratou de apertar um botão qualquer dando-se conta em seguida que aquele não era o andar que iria, assim que a cabine começou a subir ela parou com um solavanco.

- O que foi isso agora?- Olhando para o painel percebeu que estavam parados entre os andares e para piorar o botão de emergência não funcionava – POR QUE SÓ COMIGO ACONTECE ESSAS COISAS!

-Não há outro jeito senão esperarmos por ajuda - O moreno se sentou elegantemente no chão e parecia meditar com tranqüilidade alheio ao que acontecia ao seu redor.

- COMO VOCÊ PODE ESTAR TÃO CALMO? O ELEVADOR ENGUIÇOU CARA!- aquilo aborrecia Naruto, aquele homem agia como se isso fosse natural, verificou frustrado que não havia sinal no celular.

- Não podemos fazer nada para remediar a situação então prefiro guardar minhas forças para quando realmente a precisar, isso inclui também o tom de voz, quem você acha que vai nos ouvir aqui, estamos entre o vigésimo sete e o vigésimo oitavo andar e esses são os andares que estão fechados para reforma.

- Como você sabe disso?- Agora estava muito desconfiado daquele homem, será que ele não seria um espírito de outro mundo querendo companhia, o menor já se via sendo agarrado pelo outro e levado para o mundo das assombrações, um calafrio percorreu sua espinha e bem devagar pegou um pingente que tinha sempre consigo para livrá-lo de má sorte então com um gesto rápido o levou ao rosto do maior.

- VOLTE PARA O LUGAR QUE PERTEN...- Uma maleta foi jogada direto na sua cara o fazendo sangrar novamente.

- Ficou louco o que pensa que está fazendo?- O moreno parecia estar muito aborrecido agora, o que o fazia ficar ainda mais bonito,Naruto se deu conta do que pensava e sacudiu a cabeça com força, o que estava dando nele hoje?

- Pentsei que tu foxe uma alma penada é a única explicaxão, fica aí tão calmo em uma situação dessas, não parece abalado por nada neim parexe preocupadu se vamus sobeviver ou nõ e se ficarmos aki pa xempre?- O menor falava enquanto colocava uns palitos feitos de papel no nariz para conter a pequena hemorragia de repente virou a cabeça muito rapido as fazendo cair no chão- E Se o elevador cair? Se eu perder minha apresentação?

- Para que horas eram?- o moreno olhava seu relógio de pulso.

- As dezessete horas - o menor o olhava com cara esperançosa.

- São seis e meia - e mostrando com o pulso levantado na vertical para que o loiro pudesse ver também.

- HAAAAAA!, DROGA! DROGA !DROGA- Não se conformava esta era a sua oportunidade e a deixara escapar como podia fazer isso - E ainda por cima estou preso com o Sr. Iceberg aí.

- Eu posso ouvir o que você está falando sabia?- o maior estava olhando para ele com a fisionomia muito séria.

- Quê? Usou telepatia? - será que era um vidente? O loiro já estava imaginando o homem fazendo previsões horrendas da sua pessoa e o amaldiçoando, não pode esconder uma expressão de cachorro apavorado para o outro.

- VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO AUTO SEU IDIOT... cof cof cof cof- Logo o moreno começou a tossir sem parar e sua pele branca ficara como cal , Naruto pode perceber que o maior tinha dificuldade para respirar.

- Vo-você está bem? Acalme-se - tentou tocar-lhe o ombro mais foi rechaçado mesmo antes de fazê-lo, viu o rapaz recostar-se na parede do elevador e pegar um frasco do bolso interno do paletó engolindo com muito sacrifício dois comprimidos, após alguns minutos seja lá o que acontecera havia passado e ele voltara a ficar impassível e centrado como antes.

- O que foi isso, você está doente?

- Estou me recuperando de um problema de saúde, está tudo bem só não posso me exaltar.

- Ha! Tá bom - então finalmente o loiro o compreendera, era por isso que ele ficava calmo, tinha que estar assim já que esta era a forma de não causar crises, havia muito com que se preocupar, muitas coisas poderiam acontecer ali que causariam uma provável piora de seu estado, enquanto Naruto só se importava com sua promoção, sentiu-se muito egoísta naquela hora, pensou numa maneira de escapar dali e salva-lo porém todas as suas imaginarias tentativas acabavam em um Naruto pendurado nos cabos como esses heróis de ação e o moreno caindo para o abismo que era o túnel do elevador gritando "VOU PRIMEIRO DE ESPERO NO CÉU"

- Percebi que não sei o seu nome eu me chamo...

- Uzumaki Naruto, estagiário do setor de projetos, mas entrou na empresa pleiteando uma vaga no setor de engenharia já que esta é a sua formação universitária e após um ano finalmente apresentaria seu projeto que seria sua oportunidade de alcançar seu objetivo.

- Tem certeza que você não é um paranormal talvez?- O loiro olhou desconfiado para o outro.

- Eu já o conhecia desde quando você entrou para esta companhia, eu fiquei observando-o de longe, estava sempre feliz, eras prestativo, ao seu redor pairava um ar agradável que sempre atraía as pessoas com quem conversava; seu nome sempre surgia como alguém de boa índole e confiável, por essa razão é claro que fiquei curioso ao seu respeito e quis saber mais e mais, só não pude imaginar que eu ...

Fez-se um silêncio demorado o loiro não conseguia interrompe-lo, ninguém nunca o elogiara tanto e aquele cara o fazia tão naturalmente encostado na parede de vidro olhando a cidade que há muito ficara banhada pela escuridão da noite, estavam ambos no chão separados por poucos passos um do outro, talvez fosse a situação em si ou a maneira serena com que o outro falava, acontece que seu coração parara de bater naquele período de espera que se encontravam, quando pensou que não suportaria mais ele continuou.

-...me apaixonaria por você.

-...

-...

-Você é gay?

-Sim!

-Eu não!

-Eu sei...

-...

-Tenho muitos amigos assim...

- Huhum... Mas você tem namorada não, várias na verdade- Falou com voz quase inaudível.

- Gosto das mulheres – Não pôde deixar de parecer que estava se desculpando.

- Não precisa ficar se desculpando, eu sabia desde o princípio que era impossível, não tinha nenhum interesse em dizer-lhe isso, mas precisava que soubesse, pelo menos assim não seria tão patético.

- Não achei patético, você apenas se sente assim e queria expressar-se, sabe quando você se abre dessa maneira sua fisionomia se ilumina e você fica belo – Ficara maluco ou dissera que ele era belo

- Pare com isso não sou homem de aceitar piedade alheia- Parecia mesmo que o houvera ofendido sem querer.

- Não é nada disso, realmente havia te achado lindo assim que pus os olhos em ti - Falou um pouco ansioso, não queria que o outro se sentisse desprezado ou aborrecido com ele, por alguma razão queria ser estimado por ele.

- Já falei para que pare! – sua expressão era mesmo furiosa e Naruto percebeu que ele ficara vermelho.

- Droga não tem jeito vou te mostrar então!

E sem mais nem menos pulou o pouco espaço que havia entre eles e beijou o moreno segurando as mãos dele uma de cada lado da cabeça, por alguma razão se sentiu bem fazendo aquilo e aprofundou o beijo ainda mais, quando se separaram havia um estranho brilho nos olhos negros, foi empurrado para trás com força e com movimentos rápidos se viu despido da camisa que usava pelo maior e sua boca ferozmente invadida por ele, não conseguia respirar o beijo era muito intenso, percebeu as mãos passearem pelo seu dorso se alojando nas nádegas, as pernas dele estavam entre as suas fazendo pequenos movimentos que com certeza o estava deixando excitado, com esforço sobre humano o tirou de cima de si e arfando mirou seus olhos.

- Sinto muito- O moreno virou o rosto frustrado e muito constrangido já ia se levantando quando sentiu seu braço ser segurado pelo outro o fazendo encará-lo.

- Não é o que você está pensando - foi trazendo-o para mais perto conforme falava baixo -Vamos fazê-lo juntos.

Dessa vez Naruto foi abrindo a camisa do outro bem lentamente sem deixar de olhá-lo nos olhos, o moreno abria o botão da calça do loiro e já ia alcançar o zíper quando foi interrompido pelo menor.

- Eu me lembrei de uma coisa, ainda não sei seu nome - Olhava para ele em expectativa.

- Uchiha Sasuke- A resposta foi dita num sussurro rouco, que apenas consegui deixar Naruto louco.

E outra vez Sasuke se apossou da boca de Naruto com volúpia e desejo incontido, fazia questão de provar cada centímetro do menor tinha necessidade de tocá-lo o mais intimo que pudesse, percebeu como recompensa os suspiros e gemidos do loiro que se aventurava tanto quanto o outro, logo os movimentos foram se tornando intensos, sôfregos e urgentes tinham ampla compreensão da necessidade mútua e do desejo despertado; agarraram-se e ambos unidos chegaram ao êxtase, naquela noite fizeram amor muitas vezes, sempre quando terminavam logo recomeçavam tinham fome do outro e sede de beijos, a satisfação não era suficiente, dessa maneira continuaram até sua total exaustão.

- Você é muito ruidoso quando dorme -Já completamente vestido o Uchiha olhava para o loiro ainda no chão.

Com um pulo se vestiu o mais rápido que pode a toda hora olhava para o moreno e este lhe parecia como antes calmo e sereno por um momento o menor duvidou do que acontecera a noite fosse real.

- Se arrependeu ?- A tranqüila voz o tirou de seus devaneios o deixando um pouco feliz.

- Não! Estava pensando que tudo parecia um sonho, será que podemos nos ver novamente? - Não podia deixar de se sentir como um menino que pedia algo ao pai.

- Você me esquecerá logo!

- Já disse que não, por que não acredita no que digo, já sei vamos trocar números de celular e podemos marcar um encontro que tal - Sorriu diante a esta idéia enquanto pegava seu telefone, seria muito agradável passear ao lado de Sasuke .

Nesse momento as portas do elevador se abriram como que por encanto mostrando um corredor vazio a frente.

- VEJA SASUKE ELA SE ABRIU VAMOS SAIR LOGO DAQUI VEM! - Eufórico recolheu seus papéis que estavam em um canto e saiu do elevador, mas ao perceber que não era seguido se virou e estendeu sua mão para o companheiro- Sasuke?Vêm!

- Obrigado Naruto você não sabe o quanto me salvou.

Sem compreender o loiro viu impassível as portas do elevador se fecharem novamente, porém dentro dela havia um homem com porte elegante ,silhueta esguia, pele como seda, cabelos lustros que caiam aos olhos que eram negros como a noite, mas o que chamou sua atenção mesmo foi o pequeno sorriso que lhe era oferecido de despedida.

- NÃO SASUKE SAI DAÍ! SASUKEEE- Foi por um segundo, vacilou um segundo e o perdeu! Um forte aperto acometeu seu peito e tinha a sensação que lhe rasgavam a pele, não sabia o que acontecia, mas não ficaria sem ele.

- Naruto?- Uma mão o segurou pelo ombro, ao se virar viu que era Sakura - o que está fazendo aqui ainda, a reunião já começou!

- O elevador fechou e ele ficou lá - Meio aturdido apontava para o mesmo, não tinha muita certeza do que falava muito menos do que ouvira.

- Deixa de ser tonto, esse elevador está em reparos, não se movimenta vê - E como se alasse com uma criança pequena ela mostrou para o loiro a tarja vermelha que condenava o local com um enorme aviso escrito: em manutenção.

- M-m-mas isso não estava aí ontem - Tinha certeza absoluta que o elevador se abrira e funcionava ou ficara louco.

- Naruto você está bem? - A amiga o olhava preocupada - Esse elevador não funciona há mais de um ano desde quando alguém ficou preso nele e quase morreu.

- Como, quem era a pessoa que estava lá, você sabe o nome? - Ele sacudia a garota quase violentamente.

- Me solta Naruto, eu não sei, foi antes de ser transferida para cá.

Seria possível? Que na verdade ele era mesmo um fantasma? Então como poderia ter sucedido o que aconteceu? Queria vê-lo de novo, tocá-lo outra vez, amá-lo, não era justo! Não era! Se deixou ser puxado pela amiga até a sala de reunião, não sabia se conseguiria fazer algo que prestasse, mas tentaria e com certeza encontraria Sasuke novamente sabia disso, iriam se encontrar de novo.

XXXXXX

Vários meses se passaram e Naruto foi enviado para um congresso organizado pela companhia que estava, para mostrar os projetos de engenharia realizados por eles havia palestrantes do mundo todo e todos estavam muitos ocupados , ele entrou na sala que iria ter uma palestra do qual estava muito interessado, um dos palestrantes era um convidado surpresa, enquanto esperava se pegou pensando novamente naquele dia, fazia muito isso, nesses meses não tinha animo para namorar ninguém mais, só queria seu fantasma do elevador, varias vezes ficara parado a frente da porta do mesmo esperando que este se abrisse para ele de novo mas isso nunca mais aconteceu, logo percebeu o aviso que começaria a palestra. Viu os convidados entrarem e sentarem-se em seus lugares enquanto uma voz fanhosa anunciou pelo auto-falante.

- E agora apresento-lhes alguém que é conhecido como o mestre da companhia, com projetos marcantes e idéias misturando a inovação com o tradicional falo em nome de todos que sua falta foi muito sentida no ano que ficou afastado da empresa por causa de sua convalescença de um problema de saúde...

- O quê? - Ouvindo aquilo o loiro se levantou para ter certeza quando o visse, estava muito ansioso seria possível que ele...

- Senhor Uchiha Sasuke! -Um belo homem de movimentos elegantes e cabelos escuros entrara para o palco após sua apresentação, andou suavemente até seu lugar, mas antes de se sentar incríveis olhos negros se fixaram diretamente no indivíduo que se mantinha de pé na platéia.

O coração de Naruto explodia no peito, ali a poucos metros de si encontrava o ser que esperava saudosamente durante meses, mas só sentiu as lagrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto ao constatar que ele lhe dava o mesmo sorriso daquele dia, com alivio percebera que não era um "adeus" o sorriso que Sasuke lhe dera naquela vez fora de "até logo".

F I M

GOSTARAM, TENHO MUITAS OUTRAS PARA POSTAR  
SEM DATAS DEFINIDAS JÁ QUE DEPENDEM DOS MANGÁS QUE LEIO E SE GOSTO OU NÃO!  
LEMBRE-SE E "BASEADO" NÃO "COPIADO" QUEM JÁ O LEU SENTIRA GRANDE DIFERENÇA  
OBRIGADA E MANDEM REVIWS QUERO SABER SUA OPINIÃO


	2. O ODOR DA ELEGÂNCIA

"ESTE É UM ONE SHOT BASEADA NO MANGA " ALLURE" DO MANGAKA "YURI EBIHARA"

_**BETADA POR ANJO SETSUNA **_

obs: palavras em aspas( " ) são os pensamentos dos mesmos!

TODOS OS DIREITOS ESTÃO RESERVADOS AOS SEUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES

**SERIES DE ONE-SHOT BASEADA EM MANGA**

**O ODOR DA ELEGÂNCIA****  
**  
**POV DE NARUTO**

-Pode abrir seus olhos agora Sr. Uzumaki.

Quando aquela voz sonora me pediu para abrir meus olhos fiquei ansioso, não tinha muita certeza do que iria encontrar quando o fizesse, havia anos que eu perdi minha visão e agora como um sonho estava preste a tê-la de volta, minha dedicada namorada Sakura; que era também minha enfermeira; e meu pai estavam ao meu lado para me dar forças, fui abrindo-os lentamente e tudo que vi foi um borrão enorme; onde tudo estava disforme e multi-colorido, apenas algo escuro se encontrava bem atrás de todos o que me fez focalizar naquele lugar até que minha nova visão pudesse se centrar. Aos poucos pude distinguir uma pessoa encostada ao batente da porta, usava uma roupa toda preta o que o deixava com o ar de anjo da morte igual aqueles mangás que eu tanto lia na minha adolescência, ele tinha um ar tão surreal, uma beleza fria e sua expressão de pálida solidão fizeram com que meu coração se apertasse e naquela hora em meio aos diversos tipos de perguntas de meu pai e Sakura senti lágrimas escorrerem pela minha face, o médico a minha frente examinava minhas novas córneas e falava coisas sem sentido para mim e eu só podia pensar que naquele momento estava vendo algo improvavel.

Muitos dias se passaram e continuei internado para ficar em observação e ver se não haveria nenhuma rejeição, de acordo com Sakura teria alta dali há três dias, mal podia esperar e ao mesmo tempo também queria que o tempo passasse bem devagar, não conseguia entender o que se passava comigo. Tomei o costume de perambular pelos corredores do hospital prestando muita atenção nas pessoas e olhando furtivamente dentro das salas abertas, alguém me parou uma vez me perguntando por quem eu procurava.

- Não procuro por ninguém - respondi aborrecido, só queria andar será que não podia caminhar sem destino, mas a verdade era que procurava alguém sim, mesmo inconsciente meu corpo seguia pelos inúmeros corredores e só pararam quando o vi. Ele estava sentado elegantemente em uma das cadeiras da ala infantil, como sempre todo de preto, porém agora usava também um límpido jaleco branco por cima- "Então ele é um médico afinal".

- Por que você só usa roupas escuras?- Uma pequena criança se aproximou dele após olhá-lo por um longo tempo.

-Por que estou de luto.

-"Luto" - Por que aquela palavra mexeu comigo, queria saber por quem ele estava de luto, quem era aquela pessoa tão bela e solitária, devo ter feito algo, pois percebi sobressaltado que ele olhava em minha direção com olhos penetrantes; então como um rápido sopro de vento que balança as folhas no outono ele passou por mim sem falar comigo ou me olhar diretamente, fiquei parado o observando se afastar senti como se tivesse perdido algo, o odor de seu perfume me era extremamente familiar e por pouco não o segurei, queria muito tocá-lo não podia ser, eu não conhecia esse homem, ou conhecia?

Já era muito tarde quando resolvi me deitar, não tinha sono e olhava para a porta como se alguém fosse entrar por ela a qualquer momento, mas Sakura estava em casa descansando em sua folga, porém algo dentro de mim me dizia que não era ela quem eu queria ver nesse momento, havia ouvido pelos corredores que o nome dele era Sasuke Uchiha e era um notável médico vindo de uma tradicional família, todos o tinham em grande estima, porém ele se mantinha distante de todos, ao ouvir aquilo me deu alento e não pude deixar de sorrir ao lembrar.

- "Então ele não era assim só comigo..."

Senti alguma coisa entrar em meu quarto muito silenciosamente que com certeza eu não perceberia se estivesse dormindo realmente, percebi sua aproximação e uma fria mão tocar levemente meus olhos, mas foi aquela peculiar fragrância que denunciou quem se encontrava ao meu lado, em um movimento rápido segurei seu braço e o puxei fazendo assim que ele ficasse em baixo de mim, não queria dar chance para escape e eu pude finalmente olhar dentro daqueles profundos olhos negros.

- O QUE VOCÊ FAZ AQUI?

- Não grite vai acordar todo o hospital - calmamente ele tentou se levantar, mas eu não deixei - Saia de cima de mim.

- NÃO! ME DIGA O QUE FAZ AQUI TÃO TARDE – Agora podia sentir seu corpo roçar ao meu me dando estranhas sensações.

- Visita médica.

- Não é verdade já é muito tarde e você está com roupas casuais.

- Agora me lembro o porque me era tão familiar, era você o tempo todo, mesmo após a cirurgia quando o efeito da anestesia estava passando pude apenas perceber fracamente o que se passava, sua presença, seu perfume, seu toque...

Ele se soltou de mim me afastando para o lado e assim lado a lado sentados em minha cama ficamos nos olhando, seus olhos não tinham expressão enquanto eu quase explodia de ansiedade.

- QUEM ERA? DE QUEM ERA A CÓRNEA QUE RECEBI??

- Um amigo, meu amigo de infância e por ele que estou de luto - Sua voz fria e agradável dava punhaladas em meu peito.

- Eu nã...- Ele tocou meu rosto com suavidade e olhou-me bem nos olhos.

- Me deixe tocá-los pela última vez - Não consegui dizer nada, fiquei petrificado com aquele toque inesperado e a proximidade de seu rosto, então muito naturalmente que chegava a assustar ele beijou meus olhos de maneira doce e se foi, fiquei ali muito tempo na mesma posição que ele me deixou, senti a sensação do toque daquela boca em meus olhos por horas tão fortemente que mesmo as lágrimas que jorraram logo após ele partir não as lavou.

Assim que amanheceu corri até a sala onde sabia que Sakura ficava, ela trabalhava naquele hospital como enfermeira, assim que a vi a puxei para uma sala onde não havia ninguém.

- ME DIGA QUEM ERA O DOADOR - Percebi que a assustei, mas não pude evitar, havia mais naquilo eu sentia, então por que ele faria aquilo ontem se realmente fossem apenas amigos?

- ME SOLTA ESTÁ ME MACHUCANDO NARUTO, O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ ÚLTIMAMENTE, FICA PROCURANDO PELO Dr. UCHIHA PELOS CORREDORES, VIVE PERGUNTANDO SOBRE ELE POR AÍ, NÃO TE ENTENDO MAIS.

- Desculpa eu realmente não sei o que se passa comigo, mas preciso mesmo saber, me conte o que sabe Sakura - eu a abracei, estava sendo grosseiro com ela que durante anos foi o único apoio em minha escuridão.

-O Dr. Uchiha tinha um amante por quem era muito apaixonado e ouve um acidente de carro no qual causou a morte dele, então eu supliquei para que te doasse as córneas, assim poderíamos ter uma vida juntos, eu sei que é horrível, mas nesse momento só pensava em nós - Sakura tremia e se agarrava em meu pijama, me senti a pior das criaturas ela me amava, ficara ao meu lado apesar de tudo e eu...

- Mas agora tudo ficará bem já que ele irá embora – Gelei, sei que ela sentiu também quando a afastei lentamente de mim.

- Como assim vai embora?

- Ele pediu demissão agora há pouco, parece que conseguiu uma vaga em um grande hospital na Suécia.

- Suécia... - minha mente corria freneticamente, onde ficava esse lugar? Não tinha certeza mais sabia que era muito longe, longe demais! Longe de mim! Saí correndo o mais depressa que pude, nem os gritos de Sakura me pararam, nem o fato de eu estar de pijama ou que nevava muito, tinha que alcançá-lo, precisava dele e com certeza ele precisava de mim mesmo que não houvesse se dado conta ainda, havia um carro prestes a partir na entrada, sabia que ele estava lá então me joguei contra a porta e fiquei batendo muito com todas as minhas forças na janela do passageiro, por um momento achei que ele iria assim mesmo, por isso me assustei quando a porta se abriu para que eu entrasse.

- Por que está vestido assim em um tempo como esse? - Sua voz não tinha nenhuma emoção.

- Você vai embora? - Não pude deixar de perguntar precisava ouvir dele.

- Volte para o hospital – "Por que ele não me deixava me aproximar mais"

- Não vou voltar e mesmo se você me expulsar deste carro irei correndo atrás até te encontrar, EU JURO! - Ele finalmente olhou para mim, senti como se fosse a primeira vez que ele me via de verdade.

- Então é melhor se agasalhar antes que pegue uma pneumonia Srtª Haruno não me perdoaria - E ele me estendeu o casaco que usava, na mesma hora senti exalar por todo meu corpo ao colocá-lo o perfume tão seu e me aqueci com seu calor contido ali então fui me acalmando, naquele momento só de estar ao seu lado, vestido com seu casco estava feliz.

Fui levado para uma casa enorme, tão bonita e luxuosa, mas completamente estéril quanto à vida ou calor, não pude deixar de pensar que Sasuke morava ali toda sua vida, havia ecos quando se andava, tinha certeza que a qualquer momento ouviria corretes sendo balançadas por um fantasma qualquer, em contra partida minha casa mesmo pequena era tão cheia de vida e sons de risos se eu fechasse meus olhos ainda podia sentir a sensação de conforto que emanava de lá, queria mais ainda levá-lo para meu mundo e tirá-lo desse lugar gélido onde estava.

- Fique a vontade eu vou buscar um copo de café para você se esquentar - Olhando-o se afastar não pude deixar de compará-lo com um modelo, desses de revista no qual a gente observa de longe, presos em seu próprio mundo inatingível sempre a parte de tudo, percebi em um sofá uma sacola arrumada como se fosse um presente, como sou curioso ao extremo furtivamente me esgueirei até lá e qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver uma caixa com um belo frasco de perfume dentro.

-"Poderia ser?" - Minha mente curiosa deu passagem para minha ações e abri com muito cuidado a caixa, no frasco estava escrito _Allure,_ não tinha a mínima noção o que significava, do lado estava um pequeno bilhete, claro que abri, era dos funcionários do hospital não pude deixar de notar que o nome de Sakura não estava entre os presenteadores.

_"Esperamos que encontre o que procura, nossas orações  
estarão sempre com o senhor, Suécia tem muita sorte  
pois terá o melhor cirurgião que existe, sabemos que  
como o perfume que sempre_ _usa o senhor os arrebatará  
com sua doce elegância"  
_  
-"Elegância, muito apropriado" - Não pude deixar de sorrir era exatamente como o descreveria se me perguntassem, senti uma mão no meu ombro o que me assustou e em câmera lenta o frasco se espatifou no chão derramando o belo líquido cor de gelo pelo assoalho, em seguida o perfume tão meu conhecido exalou pela sala, olhei timidamente para ele achei que estaria bravo, mas ele apenas me afastou para o lado e se agachando se pós a recolher os cacos – M-me desculpe...

- Afaste-se senão ira se cortar.

Vê-lo ali parecia que estava rezando seus movimentos firmes e lentos, sua expressão vazia, em que será que estava pensando? Fui para a direção na qual ele tinha ido antes e encontrei uma copa, dei-lhe um guardanapo e ele terminou de limpar.

- Perdão! Por minha culpa seu presente se perdeu - Me curvei, estava muito envergonhado.

- O que você quer de mim? - Vi ele se sentar e cruzar os braços, parecia tão belo e distante.

- Não sei ao certo, mas sei que fui atraído por você desde o primeiro instante, não consigo evitar isso - Como ele não me respondeu resolvi continuar -Era seu amante não era? Quem me doou as córneas era a pessoa que você amava.

- Eu e ele nos conhecemos desde pequenos e brincávamos juntos, minha família era contra a nossa amizade, mas éramos atraídos um pelo outro não podíamos evitar - E nesse momento ele me olhou como me dizendo que me entendia - Dali para amantes foi questão de tempo, achávamos que éramos capazes de tudo, que sempre ficaríamos juntos, então após uma discussão tola eu fui embora sem ver por onde andava e não vi um caminhão vindo em minha direção, a única coisa que lembro foi seu grito e alguém me empurrar para longe e depois vê-lo no chão todo ensangüentado, percebi então como era fácil para ele me deixar, e como foi doloroso para mim perdê-lo - Sua voz continuava estranhamente calma,queria abraçá-lo, mas ao tentar ele me parou - Foi então que aquela moça, Sakura tentando me acalmar se ajoelhou no chão ao meu lado e pediu, não implorou que eu desse uma chance a você e desse jeito manteria a lembrança dele viva.

Aquilo foi como um soco, outra vez a verdade me atingia fortemente eu sabia disso, sabia o quanto Sakura fora responsável pela minha visão, mas e eu, ainda a amava?...

- E por isso que você não pode me dar uma chance por causa dessas córneas? Por causa de Sakura?

-Porque eu ainda o amo, esse sentimento não morreu com ele.

O que eu podia fazer? O que mais eu poderia falar? Naquela frase estava contida todos os estilhaços de minha frágil ilusão, olhei para ele como sempre fazia, agora ele me encarava de volta e mesmo assim, ainda assim queria abraçá-lo, meu pai sempre me disse que eu era masoquista estou começando a acreditar nele, fui embora, não disse nada apenas parti e lá fora parei para observar a neve cair, o frio que cortava meu rosto me lembrava dolorosamente dele, coloquei a mão no bolso e lá encontrei um cartão parecia de aniversário, havia uma bela paisagem e em baixo estava escrito Suécia e atrás dizia:

_"Sei que desejava ir para lá quando se graduasse, seus parentes não são o que se pode chamar de família, sou egoísta por mantê-lo aqui ao meu lado e te amo muito por ficar, logo estaremos juntos, pois tenho um apartamento em vista para nós, estou louco de saudades quero muito te ver, em anexo te mando o perfume que tanto gosta , não sabia que se viciaria nele quando te dei, mas ele sempre me faz lembrar de ti ,estarei sempre ao seu lado, sempre seu..."  
_  
-"...estarei sempre ao seu lado..." - Não pude terminar de ler, aquela frase me atormentou.

-"...percebi como era fácil para ele me deixar..." - Foi o que Sasuke disse, então tudo fez sentido em minha mente, ele estava se sentindo culpado, não poderia deixá-lo como o outro o fez, ao abrir a porta me deparei com Sasuke de cabeça baixa, mãos no rosto, mal pude acreditar ele estava chorando; abracei-o dessa vez não houve resistência seu corpo se aqueceu ao meu toque e tocando minha cabeça com a dele vi seus belos olhos brilharem com as lágrimas derramadas, ele não falou eu não deixei que dissesse algo, pois sem conseguir me conter o beijei, era errado eu estava claramente me aproveitando da situação, mas não pude me conter tinha necessariedade de provar os lábios dele foi algo cálido e quase fugaz na verdade não suportei ver o tão seguro Sasuke desmoronar ali sozinho naquela casa vazia.

- Você não conseguiu suportar mais não é - Sua respiração estava misturada a minha e minha mão passeava por seu rosto com doçura.

- Por que voltou?

- Simplesmente não pude esquecer sua elegância.

E novamente o beijei, dessa vez ele retribuiu, quase morri de felicidade e naquele dia, mesmo nunca ter estado com um homem naturalmente meu corpo foi encontrando um caminho e Sasuke me conduziu com amabilidade, fui beijando a curva suave de seu pescoço e seu colo bem delineado aos poucos. Sasuke me deixou ver mais e mais de si e me senti orgulhoso de ser presenteado com sua paixão, percebi que embora de natureza fria ele era fogo quando amava e dessa maneira queimava a tudo ao seu redor, eu ardia com seu cheiro e gosto, toda parte do meu corpo gritava seu nome, quando finalmente ele disse o meu, tive vontade de chorar, meu nome sendo dito por aquele homem, naquele momento era mais precioso que diamante eu o amei com toda as minhas forças e o desejei até os primeiros raios de sol desaparecerem no horizonte nunca esqueci daquele dia, jamais esquecerei o que representou para mim tê-lo e fazê-lo meu e exausto nos braços dele me entreguei aos mais belos sonhos que Orfeu jamais imaginaria embalado pelo inebriante aroma que exalava de seu corpo.

- Outra vez ele trouxe um homem para essa casa – A voz que me acordou era de um homem velho, muito parecido com Sasuke seria seu pai? Me vesti o mais rápido que pude e o procurei com os olhos, não o vi em lugar nenhum.

- Ele se foi- o velho me estendeu um bilhete que peguei sem pestanejar de sua mão, ali uma letra bem desenhada dizia simplesmente: "Agradeço seus cuidados".

- Como sempre meu filho esteve agindo egoisticamente sem se importar com sua família.

Não consegui ouvi-lo falar assim dele, não me importava se era seu pai, um senhor de idade ou se era de uma classe social acima de mim joguei o bilhete na sua direção.

- Sasuke com certeza queria deixar esta casa vazia, ele jamais agiria por impulso como pode se dizer seu pai e nem ao menos o conhecer realmente!

Saí correndo para a rua coberta de neve a paz branca e fria da paisagem me deu vontade de chorar, sabia que não conseguiria alcançá-lo dessa vez, nem sabia a hora que me deixara lá, corri mais rápido, não sabia ao certo se queria deixar para trás meus sentimentos ou alcançar os dele, desejava penetrar suavemente dentro do coração daquele homem e ser alguém, se não importante, pelo menos especial para ele; e assim correndo atrás dele novamente esperava encontrar a resposta a uma pergunta não feita e uma confissão não confessa.  
-"EU ESTOU PERDIDAMENTE APAIXONADO UCHIHA SASUKE e você...?"

**FIM POV DE NARUTO**

**SOL ETERNO**  
-Este era o último paciente doutor!

POV DE SASUKE

Olhei bem na direção daquela alegre voz, Yamanaka Ino era a enfermeira que me foi indicada pelo antigo oftalmologista que se aposentara para ser a minha auxiliar, espontânea e gentil ela fora um achado que me ajudou muito nesses seis meses que me encontro neste país.

-Sim! Obrigado - Eram quase oito da noite, então comecei a me preparar para sair.

-O Senhor vai querer que eu chame um táxi para levá-lo?

-Não, você sempre pergunta a mesma coisa todos os dias - Falei me dirigindo para a saída.

-E o Senhor repete o mesmo, às vezes acho que está esperando por algo...ou será que seria alguém?

Preferia nesses momentos não dar atenção as insinuações dela, indo embora sem responder, sempre me surpreendia o quanto ela podia ser intrometida quando queria, a rua mantinha um clima ameno o sol ainda iluminava o céu azul, por mim passavam inúmeros casais de mãos dadas, descobri mais tarde que aquela cidade atraía casais em lua de mel

-"Será que eles se casaram?"

- Desculpe-me, você é japonês?! - Um homem loiro se aproximou para me perguntar às horas e por uma fração de segundo pensei que fosse ele, balancei a cabeça rindo de mim mesmo, como me encontraria se coloquei uma distância enorme entre nós, afinal não era isso que eu queria? Não estava precisando de espaço? Respirar outros ares? Principalmente um que não me lembrasse constantemente de quem perdi, olhos azuis invadiram minha mente obrigando-me a lembrar do dia anterior a minha partida, uma ação tomada por puro impulso, agora estava cravado em minha memória e não me deixava em paz sequer um dia, por que será que sempre pensava nele mesmo quando não queria, aquele tolo sempre correndo atrás de mim com a mesma expressão boba no rosto e um sorriso nos lábios; lábios que eu beijei,que me beijaram, não! Era tarde demais para mudar o que passou, com certeza Naruto reatara com Sakura e agora levavam uma vida tranqüila e eu seguiria com a minha, a vida que escolhi, aquela que me coube, com esses pensamentos me distraindo percebi tardiamente que havia uma pessoa encostada a parede do prédio onde moro, não pude deixar de pensar a marcante presença dele, ali de pé com as mão nos bolsos, roupas casuais e sorriso cativante, o estranho era que ele sorria para mim de uma maneira familiar.

- Com licença - Falei rispidamente, aquele sorriso bobo me incomodou.

-Sasuke! Finalmente te encontrei!

"Não podia ser"-Olhei novamente um pouco receoso de constatar quem era aquela pessoa.

-Naruto?-Ele estava muito diferente, seu cabelo antes comprido agora tinha um corte bem curto, mostrando mais sua nuca e lhe dando um ar mais distinto, suas roupas de gosto um tanto questionável "quem vestiria uma calça preta, camiseta amarelo ouro e jaqueta laranja "? Fiquei imaginando se ele conseguia distinguir as cores corretamente e aquele sorriso, ao olhar para os seus lábios senti um arrepio que tratei logo de dissimular.

-O que faz aqui? - será que estava a passeio ou em lua de mel? Então por que me procurou? Não desejava naquele momento vê-lo de braços dados com aquela mulher.

-Está bravo porque eu não vim logo quando soube onde você estava?

-É claro que não, e a Srta Haruno?

-Em Tókio.

-Vai ficar muito tempo? - Não conseguia entender por que eu continuava perguntando essas coisas.

-Sim, consegui transferência para uma universidade lingüística nessa cidade e aluguei um apartamento aqui por perto, eu só pude vir quando resolvesse todos os detalhes, não achei que demoraria tanto.

Parecia que ele me pedia desculpas pela demora, esse louco largou tudo para vir atrás de mim?

-Por que aqui?-Precisava saber a resposta exata.

-Porque ouvi que aqui está o melhor cirurgião oftalmologista ...

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa, ele me olhava tão intensamente e ao mesmo tempo receoso, quando finalmente consegui lembrar que podia me mexer tentei entrar no prédio e então senti sua mão segurar meu braço.

-... por que você está aqui!Por favor! Me ajude com meus exames de rotina enquanto estiver aqui.

A mão no meu braço conforme passava os segundos iam se apertando mais e mais até doer, de repente a presença dele foi preenchendo meu peito de uma maneira que não consegui entender, senti urgência em me afastar dele naquela hora.

-Está bem.

Ele me soltou junto com um suspiro de alívio e com outro daqueles sorrisos tolos partiu.

Com o passar dos dias aquele idiota vinha todos os dias ao hospital e mesmo não sendo seu dia de consulta se sentava na sala de espera e ficava ali até que eu saísse e me seguia em meu caminho para casa, sempre tagarelando sobre algo que aprendeu na faculdade ou fazendo inúmeras perguntas sobre meu dia, como aquilo era incomodo, tanto estardalhaço da parte dele não me deixava espaço para respostas, por isso apenas ouvia calado o som de sua voz sonora e alegre preencher o espaço, percebia mesmo sem olhar, a maneira como ele me olhava às vezes parecia uma criança, e outra, falava tão sério que assustava, mas essas eram raros de acontecer.

-Ultimamente o doutor está irradiando brilho, me pergunto se um certo paciente não seria a causa disso?-Olhei para Ino sem entender do que falava -"Que negócio é esse de irradiar eu continuo igual"

- Humpf!

-Está bem fico feliz apenas de poder ver esse suave sorriso no seu rosto...

Hoje ele não apareceu como de costume, fiquei ainda um pouco mais arrumando um arquivo que estava em ordem alfabética para a ordem de consulta, mas mesmo assim ele não chegava, me senti um tanto irritado será que ele cansou?Afinal eu mais do que ninguém sabia que não sou a melhor das companhias e com certeza alguém difícil de se lidar, mas o vi em um banco logo adiante da calçada conversando animadamente com alguns internos, era incrível a facilidade dele em se entrosar com pessoas que mal conhecia, a cena me deu um calor no peito e sem perceber sorri, ao me ver Naruto correu em minha direção me dando uma saudação afoita, continuamos com nossa rotina de andar lado a lado só que hoje por alguma razão ele não falava muito e parecia querer dizer algo que não conseguia.

-Gostaria de conhecer seu apartamento.

Vi a surpresa e alegria se misturarem nos olhos dele, não sei ao certo o por que da minha repentina curiosidade sobre seu lar, mas queria muito vê-lo, o apartamento era pequeno havia roupas espalhadas por todas as partes , pesos ficaram jogados em um canto e caixas do que antes era lámem instantâneo jazia sobre a cama.

-O típico apartamento de um universitário- Aquilo era a cara dele desconfiava que era bagunceiro.

-Desculpe por favor não repare é que não pensei que você viria aqui- como louco o loiro tentava limpar tudo que podia e eu achei aquilo muito engraçado, porém não sorri, só fiquei o observando por um tempo seu jeito desajeitado e movimentos fortes, fui até a janela a vista dali era razoável, mas estranhamente calorosa.

-Nunca me acostumo com a claridade da noite.

-Por se situar em baixa longitude os dias aqui são longos em contra partida os invernos são muito frios, trouxe roupas quentes não?

-Está preocupado comigo Sasuke?

Maldição não era minha intenção, porém acabei demonstrando um interesse demasiado agora com certeza ele teria margem para pensar tolices, confirmei quando o olhei de relance e o sorriso dele era um tanto perturbador.

-Eu ainda não sei o que esperas de mim?

O senti quase imediatamente se encostar a mim me prendendo contra a janela aberta, não foi nada que me machuca-se ou grosseiro apenas não me permitia sair da posição que estava, então continuei a olhar para a paisagem ou pelo menos tentar.

-Espero tudo de você, um olhar, seu sorriso, seu cheiro e sua presença...

Ele sussurrava bem perto de meu ouvido fazendo com que sua respiração rosasse contra minha nuca levemente, sem perceber fechei meus olhos.

-E também não quero nada! Pelo menos o que não puder me oferecer por vontade própria.

-Isso não faz muito sentido -Agora seu rosto se encostava ao meu pescoço, sabia que ele não estava fazendo nada para me provocar só que o contato de nossas peles foi como um choque elétrico em mim, afastei-me dele repentinamente aquilo estava indo para um terreno perigosos demais.

-O que foi?

Como uma criança me olhou como se não soubesse por que me afastara.

-S-seu cabelo, espeta!-Aquilo não era de todo uma mentira, porém com aquele corte seu cabelo ficou parecendo pelúcia tinha muita vontade de passar minha mão entre eles.

-Ah! Quando me olhei no espelho não gostei do que vi, percebi que aquele cabelo longo era o gosto de Sakura já que era ela que cortava ele para mim, me achei parecido com uma garota então por impulso eu o cortei, e aí gostou?

Passando a mão na cabeça me dizia isso com um rosto adoravelmente travesso não consegui me conter.

-Sim! -Ele sorriu mais largamente e olhou-me bem diretamente nos olhos, a força emitida ali era enorme confesso que os sentimentos que tive assustou-me, não queria machucá-lo, coisas desagradáveis aconteciam a minha volta não queria me sentir responsável por sua sorte, havia desistido da felicidade eu sabia que não a merecia questionei a vida e tentei como um náufrago me agarrar a uma tábua de salvação para me tirar daquele mundo vazio e só consegui levá-lo comigo para as profundezas, parado ali de frente para aquele ser tão alegre e espontâneo, senti que poderia ter uma segunda oportunidade, porém só pensava em protegê-lo de tudo que fizesse dano, protegê-lo de mim mesmo.

-Estava me esperando não é mesmo?

Inesperadamente sua mão me segurou tão fortemente quanto seu olhar, era uma das raras vezes que ele estava sério, toda a minha guarda erguida nesses anos estava prestes a desmoronar "Tenho medo de me apaixonar por você"; não verbalizei esse sentimento, porém ele me perscrutava tão profundamente que achei que o lera na minha mente.

-É por que sou um homem?Ou por essas córneas que foram de seu amante?

-Volte!Sua vida não é aqui! Eu não sou quem pensa, você está apenas transferindo sentimentos para mim na verdade está confundindo gratidão com paixão.

-NÃO É VERDADE, NÃO É!- Ele me sacudiu me forçando a olhá-lo, meus braços presos entre suas mãos"Como pude deixar essa situação chegar a esse ponto?"

-Metade de minha vida fiquei dependendo de uma pessoa para tudo ela escolhia minhas roupas, meu penteado e me orientava na forma de agir, fui sendo moldado de acordo com seu gosto, para Sakura eu era o homem perfeito por que ela me modelou assim, mas e eu? Meus sentimentos e emoções? Eu era assim mesmo?

Esse tempo que estivemos separados foi para mim também repensar minhas prioridades, vi que muitas coisas que eu achava certo eram duvidosas e várias certezas se tornaram questionáveis, então disse a ela que não poderia mais nos casarmos e vim para onde estava minha verdadeira liberdade.

-Pare! Por favor- Minha voz foi sumindo, conforme falava Naruto me trazia para perto de si e me abraçava bem forte, de repente fiquei sem vontade de fugir.

-Sasuke, será que não vê quem trouxe luz para meus dias foi você apenas...

Estávamos tão próximos que nossos narizes quase se tocavam, ele segurou minha nuca com delicadeza.

-...não me importo de sair ferido, aceito o que puder me oferecer, só me deixe ficar do seu lado até o dia que quiser, me permita te amar da maneira que merece...

Nossos lábios se encontraram em um beijo apaixonado, sentia tanta falta do seu gosto e calor do seu corpo, percebi suas mão me apertarem contra ele cada vez mais sem me dar chance de pensar ou reagir, esse homem que teimava em me perseguir por todo lugar que eu ia finalmente me alcançou e feliz me deixei levar, seu brilho intenso,sua força e movimentos apaixonados penetraram em meu ser e se cravaram lá dentro de uma maneira que não pude arrancar, e finalmente como uma promessa não dita fui levado por ele até o extremo da paixão ,apenas nos dois sabíamos o quanto sentíamos falta do outro pude aceitar em fim esse universo que seu amor me oferecia em meio a escuridão de meus dias ele era o sol que eternamente brilhava no meu coração.

**FIM POV DE SASUKE  
**

**EPILOGO: A AURORA DO AMOR CORESPONDIDO **

**POV DE NARUTO**

-Vamos Naruto!

Estamos perto das festas de natal, já faz mais ou menos oito meses que cheguei neste país atraído por este homem, mudei minha vida e dei uma volta de 380° apenas para ficar ao seu lado e com muito cuidado consegui dia após dia me infiltrar em seu coração, apenas a sua presença me faz feliz.

-Faz tempo que não temos um encontro como um casal, né Sasuke!

-Idiota isso não é um encontro apenas estava passando por aqui e como moramos no mesmo lugar resolvi te esperar.

Não pude deixar de rir, a maneira austera que falava para qualquer um daria a impressão de hostilidade, porém na verdade ele estava envergonhado, nesses meses aprendi a entender seus sutis sinais, adorava vê-lo se arrumar ele era tão organizado e centrado, seus cabelos agora compridos lhe dava um ar de descontração, não me cansava de olhar Sasuke era muito belo!

-Sasuke...

Peguei no seu ombro queria falar-lhe algo, porém ele me empurrou sem a menor cerimônia.

-Vão nos ver.

"E daí se nos verem" ultimamente ele fazia muito isso, nesse país onde não há ninguém conhecido, Sasuke mantinha distância não aceitava nem que lhe tocasse, porém não me dizia qual era a causa e eu ficava a esperar que ele espontaneamente me contasse quando achasse que era a hora, em casa era o mesmo ele ia logo para o computador e ficava lá por horas sem se importar com minha presença, uma vez tentei ver o que era tão interessante só pude observar por trás de seu ombro que havia muitos email do Japão depois disso Sasuke colocou senha em seus arquivos.

-Quando vamos a Finlândia?

-Que?

-Sasuke, não era você que ficou me falando o tempo todo de ver um lugar onde o sol nunca se põe?

Ele se mantinha distraído com as tarefas no computador sabia que não ouvira nem uma palavra que disse.

-Estava pensando, que tal se jantássemos lagarto assado com arroz?

-Mais tarde, tenho trabalho para terminar.

-"Essa foi a gota dágua"- Peguei ele e o puxei para a cama agora preso sobre o meu corpo ele tinha que prestar atenção no que dizia.

-Naruto me solta!

-Vamos dormir juntos hoje!

-Não eu...

-Te quero!Não consigo esperar mais, vamos fazê-lo e você vai gostar!

-Pruuuuuffff hahahahaha!

O riso contido dele deu alívio ao meu coração ansioso, sei que parecia infantil de minha parte, mas não conseguia me controlar diante dele, adoraria abraçá-lo e amá-lo todos os dias, ficar ao seu lado todo o momento em meu coração só soava uma única canção.

-Te amo Sasuke!

Como sempre ele apenas me olhava demoradamente e não respondia, nesses momentos meu coração doía,queria tanto que ele respondesse e ao mesmo tempo eu tinha medo do que diria, levantei sua camisa e beijei seu mamilo que logo ficou rijo, acostumei ao seu corpo e sabia exatamente qual era a sua parte mais sensível fui implacável, naquela noite eu exigiria tudo, em um dado momento ele segurou meu rosto com suas mãos e olhou profundamente para dentro dos meus olhos, mas tive a impressão que não me via realmente, velhos medos surgiram e o abracei o mais forte que pude.

-"Por favor se apresse a me amar também"-E com esse pensamento o possuí várias vezes até que meu espírito estivesse novamente sereno.

Na manhã seguinte tive que sair cedo estava atrasado para uma importante prova, ele me deixou até a porta.

-Não esqueceu nada?

-Não.

-Tem certeza?

-Sim.

-Certeza mesmo?

-Sasuke eu não sou criança!

-Isso eu percebi, o que te deu ontem a noite pensei que estivesse possuído, sei lá.

-Perdão exigi muito de seu corpo, você parece cansado- O abracei por trás e coloquei meu rosto em seu pescoço.

-Sim, mas não é por isso...

-"Evasivo como sempre"- me dirigi até a porta, não adiantava ele só se abriria comigo quando fosse a hora, senti de repente sua mão me segurar e seus lábios se encontraram com os meus em um beijo furtivo.

-Tá tentando fazer com que eu não saia mais desse apartamento?

-Estive pensando vamos viajar logo, suas férias começam na semana que vem não é? Eu vou tirar licença no trabalho e iremos em seguida.

-Sasuke para que a pressa, se formos agora só encontraremos neve vamos deixar para ir no próximo mês afinal temos todo o tempo do mundo poderemos ir a qualquer dia, não é?

Ele me soltou e sorriu daquele jeito que sempre fazia meu coração disparar.

-Você tem razão podemos ir a hora que quisermos.

Na rua eu estava nas nuvens nós iríamos viajar juntos, era como um sonho me sentia no paraíso, que durou pouco ao lembrar a maneira como ele segurou meu rosto e olhou para meus olhos.

-"Meus olhos..."-Será que esse fantasma vai me perseguir por toda minha vida? Percebi que estava parado no meio da calçada com os dedos sobre minhas pálpebras cerradas, algumas pessoas me olhavam preocupados, envergonhado acenei como forma de disser que estava tudo bem foi então que percebi que havia esquecido o trabalho que apresentaria em minha avaliação, corri para o apartamento de Sasuke eu o deixara sobre a mesinha de centro, porém havia sussurros vindos do escritório e uma voz de mulher soava de lá, quem poderia ser essa pessoa? Uma visita? E por que estavam no escritório e não na sala? Sem cerimônia abri a porta e me deparei com a pessoa menos improvável de rever, ali a minha frente estava...

-SAKURA!?

-NARUTO!-Seu rosto estava marcado por lágrimas.

-O que faz aqui?

-Ela veio buscá-lo- Foi então que percebi Sasuke encostado na mesa com os braços cruzados e me olhava friamente como quando nos conhecemos - Parece que está correndo rumores por lá de que você largou sua noiva e fugiu com um homem.

Estava tão aturdido que não consegui responder apenas olhava de um para outro esperando algo mais.

-Como você me encontrou?

-Fui até o pai do Sr Uchiha e lhe disse que seu filho havia me roubado o noivo e eu o queria de volta!

-Você não fez isso- Era ela? Esta na minha frente era mesmo a garota por quem um dia senti um sentimento terno que na minha inocência de adolescente cheguei a pensar ser amor?

-FIZ! FIZ SIM! VOCÊ NÃO TEM IDÉIA DE COMO FOI PARA MIM TODO ESSE TEMPO EM QUE PARTIU, OS OLHARES, OS SSUSSUROS E TODOS ME OLHANDO COM OLHOS DE PENA, EU NÃO POSSO AGUENTAR MAIS TANTA HUMILHAÇÃO - Nessa hora ela teve outro acesso de choro.

-Isso já basta acabou! - Pensei que falava com Sakura, porém o vi olhar diretamente para mim, uma raiva crescente se apoderou de meu ser que tive ganas de socar aquela garota.

-O QUE VOCÊ DISSE PARA ELE, SAKURA!

-A verdade! Até seu pai foi atingindo pela desonra de suas ações.

-Meu pai? Como assim?

-Eu falei para ele que você estava apenas querendo um tempo para pensar, mas os rumores chegaram aos seus ouvidos e ele não sai de casa a semanas com vergonha.

-Do que está falando, você mesma me disse que falaria para ele que terminamos...

-NÃO PUDE! SIMPLESMENTE NÃO CONSEGUI! DEI METADE DE MINHA VIDA PARA VOCÊ NARUTO, VOCÊ NÃO PODE, NÃO PODE ME ABANDONAR ASSIM!

-Chega! A culpa é minha por ter deixado isso chegar tão longe.

Desespero era o que senti quando o ouvir disser tais palavras, ele estava estranho esses dias então era por isso.

-Os email eram dela não? - Ao ver sua confirmação, continuei -Mas não impor...

-Perdão! - Sasuke se curvou diante de mim me deixando completamente sem ação- Isso não está certo eu estava tão solitário quando perdi Itachi que acabei aceitando seus sentimentos como um consolo por ele, todos os dias a única coisa que me prendia eram esses olhos que tens, as córneas que ele deixou, por isso te peço perdão pelo meu egoísmo, meus atos acabaram por atrapalhar sua vida.

Meus olhos arderam e meu peito se comprimiu "Não diga essas coisas para mim com essa boca" nunca na minha vida tive tanta vontade de gritar talvez assim esse pesadelo se desvanecesse.

-Então eu era um substituto apenas?...Todo esse tempo era nele em quem pensava?

Ele apenas me olhou sem me ver daquele jeito que sempre me perturbava "Não me olhe com esses olhos, dessa maneira"

-Desconfiei, que esse era o sentimento que escondia de mim, mas sempre tinha esperança de talvez um dia o mudar, achava que estava tudo bem assim, que não me importava, porém ouvindo isso de seus lábios Sasuke você talvez jamais saberá o quanto isso me dói...- Abundantes lágrimas caíram de meus olhos, não conseguia mais falar, uma avalanche de emoções me rasgaram por dentro, só tinha vontade de morrer, por que uma brecha não se formava no chão e me engolia inteiro, se já não era mais necessário, se ele não mais me queria-...

-Naruto vamos voltar para o Japão, ficaremos juntos de novo seu pai eu e você como antes que tal?

-N-não sei do m-meu pas-ssaporte.

-Está tudo bem, apenas sairemos daqui logo, Sr Uchiha acredito que Naruto não voltará mais para este apartamento e com isso não precisará do passaporte dele, será que poderia me dá-lo por favor e as roupas dele mande depois sim?

Tudo acontecia como em um filme, Sasuke entregando meus documentos a ela, nós saindo de lá, Sakura agarrada ao meu braço dizendo coisas que não entendia direito e a imagem dele no patamar do apartamento nós vendo partir, se ele fizesse um movimento qualquer ou uma expressão menor que fosse, a qual poderia apenas sugerir que me desejava eu estava disposto a correr para ele sem ressentimentos, envolve-lo nos meus braços sem me importar se era um mero substituto ou se ele me amava ou não, apenas o queria tanto, tanto que até mesmo respirar era difícil sem sua presença.

- "Eu não consigo respirar!"

**FIM DO POV DE NARUTO**Parado como uma sombra o vi partir sendo levado pelo braço daquela garota,o que eu mais temia aconteceu eu o fiz dano e por estar ao meu lado irá sofrer, ao lembrar de Sakura tão irritada adentrando no apartamento disposta a tudo para leva-lo com ela, seus argumentos,lágrimas e chantagens nada daquilo me afetara de verdade mas vê-la tão agressiva para reavê-lo me fez lembrar de Itachi quando lhe disse que partiria, aquelas palavras causaram sua morte e eu não deixaria o mesmo se repetir com Naruto. Sempre soube que não merecia ser amado e agora via que a penas aquela garota podia ter esse direito, as vezes eu me pegava olhando para ele como se não acreditasse na sua existência e tinha medo que ele se desvanecesse diante dos meus olhos, eu o amava demais, da porta vi seu trabalho de faculdade e o peguei, na sua letra inlegível e garranchuda pude decifrar um pequeno poema feito por ele em uma folha solta de borrão.

POV DE SASUKE

"_NÃO IMPORTA O QUÃO PERTO PODE ESTÁ O ABISMO  
ME PROTEJO NOS TEUS BRAÇOS  
E SE MINHA LUZ UM DIA SE APAGAR  
TE ENCONTRAREI PELO OLFATO  
MEU AMOR É MAIOR QUE A VIDA  
MEU DESEJO ESTÁ ALÉM DA MORTE  
QUE NOME DARIA A ESSE SENTIMENTO  
ELE CHAMA SASUKE..."_

-Aquele dobe idiota!

**FIM DO POV DE SASUKE**

POV DE NARUTO

-NARUTO! ESPERE!

A voz estava bem distante, porém a reconheceria em qualquer lugar no meio de milhões pois era a única voz que meu coração ouvia, estagnei e como um morto-vivo deixei com que Sakura se pusesse em minha frente para interpelá-lo.

-O que quer agora Sr Uchiha?

-Vim trazer isto ele esqueceu em casa- Nas suas mãos pude ver entre as lágrimas meu trabalho da faculdade.

-Ele não vai precisar disso agora! Por que não nos deixa em paz?-Sakura levantara a mão como se fosse bater em algo, antes que ela desse o golpe segurei a mão dela ainda erguida e me aproximei dele.

-Não queres que eu parta não é?- Olhei para ele tão sério que até as palavras soaram estranho em minha voz.

Por que ele não me respondia? Me trazer aquele trabalho era apenas uma desculpa esfarrapada, até eu pude perceber isto.

-Pois bem se me amas me beije aqui na frente de todos!

-Naruto o que você está...

-CALA ESTÁ SUA MALDITA BOCA! NÃO ME IMPORTO PORRA NENHUMA COM QUE OS OUTROS PENSAM OU DEIXAM DE PENSAR!-Nesse momento eu já não sentia mais nada - Se não o fizer então não acreditarei em mais nada do que disser, aceitarei que tudo foi uma mentira, um erro e que não há lugar na sua vida para mim.

-"Se esse for o caso volte não me toque com essas mãos "-Quando olha para mim Sasuke o que você vê?"

Se passou anos ou assim me pareceu até que ele fizesse um movimento qualquer, nunca esquecerei a maneira como ele me olhou, ao se aproximar lentamente de mim, este homem sempre fora um mistério nunca sabia exatamente o que estava pensando e a maioria do tempo que passamos juntos tentava perscrutar o mais profundo de seus sentimentos, porém ficava feliz apenas em tê-lo ao meu lado como um cachorro quando vê o dono, sua presença apenas me bastava desde o primeiro momento em que vislumbrei a luz, o vi como alguém que me guiaria dali em diante e me mostraria o que é o amor verdadeiro, ele me beijou sem medo ou pudor.

-Te amo - foi o que ele finalmente me disse após nos separarmos.

-Graças a deus!- O abracei e o beijei com sofreguidão, seu odor penetrou em meu nariz me dando a sensação de conforto finalmente o pude respirar de novo, meu coração que havia congelado voltou a bater tão forte que eu tinha plena certeza que ele ouvira, me apossava da sua língua sedento de seu gosto, sei que o apertava muito forte, mas não conseguia me separar dele, naquele momento meu desespero se abriu para a paixão que me consumia, aprofundei o máximo possível o beijo já não havia espaço entre nós, passei a mão por seus cabelos e meio sem controle fui levando-o até as costas e os descia cada vez mais, tinha extrema necessidade de sentir sua pele então afastei o sobretudo que usava e coloquei minha mão por baixo de sua camisa alisei seu peito com a mão e ele estremeceu não sei se pelo toque ou pelo frio, foi ele quem me parou me empurrando nervosamente para poder respirar, juro que só agora me lembrava que estava no meio da rua.

-Eu também te amo Sasuke, te amo muito- Olhando direto para seus olhos me mantive abraçado a ele não o soltaria nunca mais - Como vê não posso voltar contigo Sakura.

-Isso não é possível? Por que? Por que ele, e eu? e tudo que passamos?...

-O que passamos passou! Não quero te magoar mas eu não te amo nunca amei só sentia gratidão por seus cuidados para comigo e sempre te serei grato, por isso em nome desse sentimento que é o único que posso te oferecer volte e me esqueça – Me aproximei dela e peguei rapidamente minha pasta de documentos que ainda se encontrava em suas mãos-E Sakura não te perdoarei se você se meter entre mim e Sasuke novamente.

-M-mas e seu pai?

-Telefonarei para ele e explicarei tudo, ele sempre desejou minha felicidade sei que aceitara minha decisão, vamos voltar para nossa casa Sasuke?

-NÃO TE PERDOAREI NARUTO! VOCÊ ME OUVIU? NUNCA TE PERDOAREI!

-Que seja! Adeus Sakura!

-Então Sasuke você queria ir logo para a Finlândia né? Então vamos logo! Que tal amanhã? Se formos agora poderemos ver a aurora!

Ele sorriu para mim e assentiu e assim abraçados continuamos nosso caminho pela calçada movimentada, trouxe Sasuke para mais perto de mim em um abraço possessivo e percebi um caloroso sentimento surgir e crescer cada vez mais em meu coração, nosso amor reinava pleno e seguro sabia que era amado, em meu peito, esse sentimento crescia como a aurora que mais tarde se abriria para um esplendoroso sol a iluminar eternamente, uma luz só vista por aqueles que tem a sorte de ter seu verdadeiro amor correspondido.

**FIM POV DE NARUTO**

FIM

ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO  
REVIWS SÃO SEMPRE ESPERADOS  
ENTÃO MANDEI-ME MUITAS


	3. LEMBRANÇAS

**ESTA É UMA OBRA DE FICÇÃO E NÃO ME PERTENCE EM ABSOLUTO **

**FICANDO OS DIREITOS RESERVADOS AO MANGAKA EM QUESTÃO**  
BASEADO NO MANGA " GAROTO HIBRIDO" DE **Nakamura Shungiku **

Aspas(") + itálico são as lembranças sendo escritas pelo personagem  
travessão(-) são os dialogos

**ONESHOT  
Lembranças**

_"A muitos anos quando era apenas uma criança me perdi em minha propriedade, adorava percorrê-la sempre correndo pois em minha infantil imaginação ela não tinha fim, como todos se alvoroçavam a me procurar achava divertido que pelo menos naquele momento eu era notado, meus pais sempre viajavam por essa razão ficava muitas vezes só, não era permitido filhos de empregados ao meu lado graças a minha posição elevada, então para fugir de minha condição eu fingia ser um cavaleiro com uma missão de valor, e assim sempre que podia burlava os meus vigias, saia a procura do meu tesouro perdido que em meu coração sabia que estava em algum lugar lá fora, dessa vez embrenhei-me bem para o Norte , no local que meu pai sempre dizia para não ir , eu não fazia por mal mais se diziam que era para não fazer ai era que me dava vontade de fazê-lo , pensando nisso agora vejo como eu era mimado.  
Encontrei uma casa abandonada com um aspecto sinistro a beira de uma estrada antiga confesso que fiquei com medo de entrar mais meu espírito me dizia que lá estava o que procurava , espantei-me ao ver vários olhos sem vida fixos em minha direção ao entrar ,cheguei a pensar serem fantasmas de crianças mortas na guerra de anos antes de eu nascer, porém percebi que nada mais eram que bonecos e eles estavam em todos os lugares por onde minha vista passava, havia um em particular que estava lá ao fundo que chamou minha atenção imediatamente ele parecia ter a minha idade seus cabelos eram escuros e sua pele parecia branca como leite mais foram seus olhos que me impressionaram eles pareciam absorver toda a escuridão que se formava lá fora pedindo-me que não o abandonasse ali e nesse momento me dei conta que não podia ficar sem ele, talvez fosse apenas meu coração solitário desejando companhia , mas o agarrei e com toda a nobre força de um cavaleiro de oito anos arrastei meu tesouro para casa comigo._

_O clã Uzumaki era uma nobre e antiga família do Japão sendo arrendatários de enorme quantidade de terras e tínhamos grandes__responsabilidades para com os nossos inquilinos e por eu ser o último descendente de minha família muito era esperado de minha pessoa, eu tinha muitos afazeres e obrigações, mesmo sendo tão pequeno e por esse motivo não deixaram que ficasse com algo tão estranho e velho, tentaram de tudo para separar-me dele ofereceram comprar um mais atual, me subornaram e por fim me ameaçaram, por mais de cinco vezes o tiraram de mim sempre quando eu não estava e tentavam se livrar dele mas por alguma razão sempre o encontrava e iniciava novas discussões sobre um assunto que para mim não tinha volta quando me perguntavam por que queria algo ultrapassado eu afirmava com todo meu orgulho que meu nobre nome me dava" _

_  
_ -Não aceitarei nada além de sasu-chan- agarrava-me a ele como se fosse minha tábua de salvação nesse enorme mar que era meus tristes dias.

"_Fiquei sabendo mais tarde que ele era um protótipo antigo de um projeto rejeitado por seu criador chamado de bonecos, ele não era nem boneco ,nem robô fora feito para se parecer com um humano e aprender com seu amo, como uma criança de verdade aprende com seus pais,ele fora a mais alta tecnologia em brinquedo a décadas atrás, onde crianças de todos os lugares podiam criar um amigo da forma que desejavam ou meninas brincariam de bonecas já que eles falavam e andavam interagindo como a forma que era ensinados,mas a maneira como eles eram ensinados se perdeu após a guerra já que ninguém podia gastar dinheiro com algo tão irrelevante, os bonecos foram esquecidos e pouco a pouco sumiram, como ninguém sabia ao certo como manejar um boneco tão antigo me responsabilizei em cuidar dele, me sentia tão feliz de poder fazer algo a alguém, mesmo que não fosse um ser vivo, mas sentia que o ajudava a crescer e tinha companhia também, seguindo os dias que se transformaram em messes e depois anos, sempre em tentativa e erro ia ensinando para ele o básico, demorou cinco anos para que andasse e mais um ano e meio para que falasse e em cada vitória sentia-me preenchido com algo quente no meu peito, todos os dias eram alegres, sasu-chan não falava muito e mantinha uma personalidade introvertida, ainda hoje me lembro como isso me irritava e ao mesmo tempo me alegrava fazendo com que o carrossel de emoções girassem dentro de mim, mas com o tempo nossas posições se inverteram e o mestre se tornou aluno de seu protegido e pude presenciar a transformação de uma doce e apática criatura em um ser das trevas quando o assunto era os estudos e deveres para o clã."_

-WAAAAAA!!!! Que calorrrrrrrr- Um jovem rapaz de bela cabeleira loira e olhos azuis se sentavam desleixadamente em uma cadeira no pátio de uma área de frente para um belo bosque, e tinha nas feições um semblante entediado.

-Concentre-se vamos, a aula não acabou- Sasuke sabia como o loiro podia ser irritante, mas naquele verão ele estava conseguindo se superar.

-Não quero sasu-chan por que tenho que passar por isso num dia tão quente- Naruto olhava para seu professor com olhos lacrimejantes e pidões, mas sabia que não adiantava muito, pois Sasuke estava irremediavelmente decidido a levar aquela situação ao limite

-Você é o ultimo herdeiro do seu clã é sua obrigação estar preparado e pare de choramingar você não é mais criança

-Eu nunca vou entender como foi que você ficou mais alto que eu, isso é tão injusto e ainda por cima se tornou meu professor a sasu-chan vamos correr lá fora com fazíamos quando éramos peque... AI!- o moreno havia tacado com um maço de papeis na cabeça do outro

-Pare de falar bobagens, se está reclamando tanto deve ser porque terminou de responder o questionário.

-NÃO! Não pegue ainda- Naruto se encolheu esperando pelo pior

-COMO É POSSIVEL TAMANHA BURRICE ESSA PERGUNTA ESTÁ ERRADA E ESSA OUTRA ESTÁ MAL RESPONDIDA, EU JÁ NÃO TE DISSE PARA PRESTAR ATENÇÃO NO QUE ESTA ESCRITO ANTES DE RESPONDER QUALQUER COISA...

-Mas eu disse para não pegar ainda... - o menor falava de um jeito doce e infantil

-ISSO NÃO É JUSTIFICATIVA!

-Calma sasu-chan desse jeito vai arrebentar uma 'arteira'

-É ARTERIA SEU INERGUMENO- e recomeçou a corrigir

- Nee Sasuke, você não esta mesmo com calor? Todo empacotado de casaco e gravata? Eu fico suado e pegajoso só de olhar para você

-Nós não sentimos calor como os humanos, pois temos um equipamento de auto refrigeração embutido, veja! - Ele se aproximou e tocou o rosto do menor com muito cuidado.

- É mesmo como você está geladinho... - As palavras foram morrendo na boca do loiro e ficou olhando fixamente para seu amigo, Sasuke conhecia aquele olhar e sabia que uma idéia escatafurdia nascera ali

-Sasuke...

-Humm?- respondeu ainda um pouco preocupado

-Tire a roupa!

-O QUE?!

-TIRE A ROUPA LOGOOOO- Então sem esperar Sasuke foi atacado e viu-se sendo despido de sua camisa e casaco, com o susto caiu no chão com Naruto agarrado a si

- MAS O QUE PENSA Q...

-Haaaaaaaa tão friozinho, por que não me disse isso logo, então não teria sofrido todos esses anos com esse calor abominável do verão

Aquela palavra ativou a remota lembrança em Sasuke foi em um dia como aquele, lembrava que ficara esperando por seu amo que não vinha e quando perdera totalmente as esperanças viu aquele garoto entrando em seu mundo escuro, iluminando tudo junto como o sol furtivo das ultimas horas do dia, embora não conseguisse se expressar ou mexer de tanto que ficara parado e calado tinha perfeita consciência do que acontecia ao seu redor e da incrível batalha travada entre todos os adultos contra uma pequena criança em sua tenra idade, o tinha em grande gratidão e por esse motivo não mediria esforços para transformá-lo em alguém respeitado nem que precisa-se matá-lo para isso, olhou para o garoto ainda abraçado a si e sorriu levemente, se levantou com ele nos braços, enceraria as lições por hoje, estava sendo indulgente de novo com ele mas não pode evitá-lo, entrou nos aposentos de seu amo e o colocou delicadamente no leito sentiu uma dor nas articulações, ultimamente não estava funcionando perfeitamente porém não disse a ninguém, não havia com quem falar para resolver isso e jamais preocuparia Naruto com assunto tão fútil, já ia saindo quando o ouviu chamá-lo

**  
** -Sasu-chan , tive um sonho tão booomm -estava deitado em um pedaço de gelo então uma baleia azul me embalou até o céu e me deitou em uma nuvem..

-QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE BALEIA? PODE VOLTAR PARA OS APOSENTOS DE ESTUDO E CONTINUAREMOS DE ONDE PARAMOS!

-Mas sasu-chan eu preciso dormir ou meu cérebro vai fritarr...SASUKEEEE?-A voz nervosa de Naruto e seu olhar assustado foi a ultima coisa que notou antes da escuridão que se aproximava rapidamente.

_  
__"Com todo os esforços que tinha procurei incessantemente por aquele que teria as respostas, Sasuke ficava a cada dia mais e mais debilitado porém mantinha sua calma e frieza costumeira quando o assunto não tinha solução, aquilo me deixava mais temeroso e zangado não estava preparado para perde-lo ainda. Então um dia a pessoa que procurava apareceu em minha frente"_

-Você precisa concertá-lo!- Naruto entrara no atelier daquela pessoa correndo, apresentara-se rapidamente e exigia que sua vontade fosse cumprida, afinal não era assim que funcionava no seu clã?

-Ele não tem concerto- Um homem vestido com simples kimono marrom. Com barba por fazer e compridos cabelos negros o olhava de uma maneira como se estivesse dizendo o obvio.

-Como não tem concerto? foi você quem o construiu então pode salva-lo, por favor, cure sasu-chan te darei a quantia que me pedir

-Então quero 5 milhões

– COMO?ISSO É QUASER A RECARDAÇÃO ANUAL!- Sasuke sempre falava di finanças e quase todos os dias fazia Naruto decorar quanto era gasto e quanto era investido, pois assim o loiro saberia perfeitamente o limite de gastos que podia ter.

**  
** -Você é tão sem noção mais sabe muito bem quanto lhe é enviado anualmente, interessante- o homem o olhava agora de uma maneira debochada e sarcástica.

-PAR..

-Naruto- Uma fraca voz se fez ouvir em um canto da sala- Ele está falando a verdade não existe cura para mim

-Está errado, ele deve! Tem que saber! - Agora o desespero estava se tornando maior, nem seu status, nem seu dinheiro, nada podia ajudá-lo agora o que adiantava ser o sucessor do honorável Clãn se perderia a coisa que mais amava por incapacidade.

_"O estranho homem se aproximou de sasu-chan e com uma pequena faca fez um corte no braço do boneco por onde exalou um odor forte e fétido pelo aposento, um liquido escuro e viscoso escorreu para um recipiente". _

-Veja, ele esta degenerando de dentro para fora, não há cura para isso logo ira deixar de funcionar, e como a morte para um boneco.

**  
** –NÃO! ISSO NÃO PODIA ESTAR ACONTECENDO- Não ia chorar porém Naruto sentia lágrimas se formando em seus olhos, perderia Sasuke, não agüentaria isso.

**-**Dispasse- O homem falara para Sasuke que estava sentado pois de uns tempos para cá, não conseguia ficar de pé por muito tempo

"_sasu-chan se despiu e foi examinado pelo cientista que passava sua mão pelo tórax e rosto dele naquele momento senti como se estivesse sendo roubado por aquele homem e a maneira como aquela mão deslizava pelo corpo de meu amigo fez com que tivesse vontade de cortá-la fora"_

-Numero de serie 0001, já faz muito tempo que não vejo um tão antigo olhe as juntas se fixaram de tal forma que não se pode mais distingui-las isso foi idealizado para que ficasse mais e mais parecido com um humano normal, porém por causa disto é impossível abri-lo, pois se o fizesse não teria como junta-lo novamente e ele se perderia como vê não há solução sint...

-MENTIRA! SEMPRE HÁ UMA SOLUÇÃO VOCÊ ESTÁ ME ENGANANDO ME DIGA! EU SEI QUE TEM! DIGA-ME LOGO!- Naruto se colocara entre o criador e a sua criatura e não deixava mais seu Sasuke ser tocado por aquelas mãos enorme.

"_Naquele momento não queria ouvir nada que fosse contra o meu desejo só me importava com Sasuke, só queria ficar com ele para sempre.."_

-Está bem, hoje é o ultimo dia da aparição da lua nova, nesse período pode-se encontrar uma perola rara, a sua cor é como um céu com nuvens e o formato lembra a lua em seu esplendor, ela se encontra na orla do mar que faz divisas com suas terras e o oceano, ela tem uma propriedade muito rara que eu posso extrair e usar para curar Sasuke, porém ela só pode ser encontrada pelo nobre proprietário, esse seria...

-EU!

_"Saí correndo o mais rápido que pude naquele dia eu tomaria para mim o dever de curar ao ser que me era mais precioso e como um mantra continuei varias e varias vezes a repassar a aparência da perola que definiria meu futuro, procurei como um desesperado cavei a noite toda e quase se podia ver o sol prestes a nascer, orava para todos os seres místicos que eu lembrava para atrasar o nascimento do sol mais um pouco, chorava muito r um desespero me dominava, lá no fundo de mim sabia que era inútil, só que queria acreditar queria ser enganado se isso me desse um pequeno e frágil fio de esperanças, lembrei de minha vida sem Sasuke e me assustava saber que ela voltaria a ser como antes, solitárias e tristes.  
Estava em outro buraco cavando com minhas próprias mãos a areia meio úmida da orla, estava em uma corrida que previamente perdia pois o sol ia surgir a qualquer momento, me atirei ao chão exausto , minhas mão sangravam, havia abertos vários ferimentos nos dedos e a palma de minha mão estava em carne viva."  
_**  
**

-Desista!- Sentado em uma enorme pedra Sasuke olhava pensativo a triste cena a sua frente.

-Não, eu vou encontrar, sei que vou- Mentira! Perdera a muito a esperança de isso acontecer.

-Você sabe que aquele homem te enganou não é mesmo? Essa pedra não existe, foi apenas uma desculpa para deixá-lo em paz- Como sempre Sasuke falava calmamente, seu olhar estava mais escuro e com sua camisa amarrotada e seus sapatos sujos de areia mostrava para Naruto que aquele era o fim- Venha cá

"_Fui até ele, tremulo e choroso não tinha coragem de olha-lo nos olhos, aonde fora aquela criança que conseguia tudo, como o valente cavaleiro perdera sua mais importante batalha, nos meus quinze anos apenas o sentimento de que eu era completamente inútil me dominava, era assim que eu me sentia sem Sasuke"_

-Obrigada, você se esforçou tanto, mais do que eu pensei que conseguiria...- Sasuke tocava meu semblante e me olhava com uma expressão triste que me partia a alma

-Sasuke...perdoa-me eu não consegui...sou um inútil eu sei ...eu não consegui- Chorei aos prantos abraçado ao único ser que nesses anos me apoiara e entendia, perder Sasuke me mataria também, saber que era por minha pura ineficiência dilacerava meu coração e me enchia de vergonha.

_"Então meu amigo levantou meu rosto até ficarmos frente a frente e de maneira delicada me beijou nos lábios, surpreendendo-me, o toque de nossos lábios frios só me dava a sensação de que ele partiria, porém logo meu corpo se esquentou quando a língua de Sasuke invadia minha boca de maneira apressada, meus olhos se fecharam instantaneamente e tentei como um bom aluno , que raramente era, a aprender com meu professor , abracei-me ao corpo frio de Sasuke e tentava esquentá-lo com o meu, talvez assim eu o curaria, estava fantasiando novamente ,sabia disso, mas queria acreditar que não nos separaríamos por algo tão insignificante quanto a morte, quando pensei que o beijo se aprofundaria mais Sasuke o interrompeu e me abraçou com força, minhas lágrimas já haviam cessado e me deixei ser consolado novamente pelo moribundo ser que amava, vi o sol surgir com todo seu esplendor, me anunciando que perdi, senti Sasuke se mexer como se olhasse alguém mais adiante e me segurando ainda naquele forte abraço só disse uma única palavra, antes de desfalecer e nunca mais acordar novamente."_

-Entedeu?

_"Já se passaram dois anos desde aquele dia sombrio, como pensei minha vida voltara a ser como nos meus tempos de infância sem ele, porém como agora sou o líder de meu clã posso interagir com meus subordinados com bem me aprouver e assim com Sasuke me ensinara eu resolvi agir como um guardião de meu clã, desse jeito consegui muitos aliados e alguns falsos amigos, mas sempre obtinha ajuda pois consegui com muito custo e negociações um tratado de cooperação entre clães de diversas regiões, conseguindo assim a paz, sabia que Sasuke se orgulharia de mim e era apenas isso que me impulsionava para o dia seguinte,algumas vezes ainda choro de saudade de meu amigo e confesso que aquela lembrança de meu primeiro beijo com ele atormenta-me nas noites frias, espero que o criador dos bonecos possa mesmo conseguir encontrar uma cura, depois do que aconteceu na praia ele disse que tentaria e não garantia datas,e assim só as lembranças me acompanham eternamente"  
_

O rapaz fechava o livro no qual escrevia quase diariamente, ali guardava sua mais preciosa recordação ninguém tinha permissão de Le-lo ou tocá-lo ,mas ficava ali durante horas em seu quarto, sempre pensativo, ouviu uns passos junto com o som agudo de batidas e logo sua porta se abriu de lado a lado dando entrada ao ser que mais improvável e ao mesmo tempo querido que Naruto podia sonhar

-Fiquei sabendo que você consegue agora até tomar banho sozinho que grande avanço, acho que eu deveria "quebrar" mais vezes então- Encostado no batente da porta, vestido de maneira impecável como sempre e com uma bengala nas mãos Sasuke surgia como saído da imaginação do loiro

O líder do Clã Uzumaki o olhava como se via um fantasma e uma onda de enorme alegria como nunca havia sentindo antes o preencheu, e por um breve segundo se permitiu ser novamente aquele jovem garoto, se atirou em cima do moreno fazendo com que os dois caíssem no chão

-SASUKEEEEEEEEEE

-Mas será possível que você ainda não perdeu essa mania desagradável- E olhando de maneira meio seria em seus olhos escuros Naruto pode ver a emoção escondida ali pelo reencontro.

Abraçaram-se como velhos amigos e Naruto choraram novamente como uma criança e dando graças percebeu que Sasuke o consolava como sempre fazia nessas horas, acariciando seus cabelos e o abraçando também.

-Você está bem mesmo?- perguntava ainda com a cabeça no ombro do amigo

-Sim, meu criador, disse que agora poderei funcionar tanto quanto um humano

Na verdade Sasuke tinha uma vida útil quase eterna, porém a pedido do próprio boneco foi instalado dentro dele um mecanismo em que quando desejasse se desligaria para sempre, pois seu desejo era apenas existir quando Naruto existisse.

-Por que você deseja algo assim? Aquele garoto está desesperado pela sua melhora?

Sozinhos no atelier, Sasuke e seu criador se confrontavam enquanto Naruto tentava desesperadamente conseguir algo imaginável na orla da praia para curá-lo

- Aquele menino é muito forte só que não sabe ainda, de certa maneira a minha presença fez com que ele agisse assim, ele é o líder de um grande clã tem muitas responsabilidades, vai ser bom para ele arcar com seus atos sozinho, sei que meu problema tem solução,que você mentiu para ele apenas para se divertir, mas estou disposto a deixar assim por hora, ele é muito importante para mim como você nunca poderia imaginar, e faria qualquer coisa para transformá-lo no grande homem que um dia sei que ele será , mesmo que isso consista em me separar dele.

-Nunca vi um boneco tão apegado ao seu dono como para se sacrificar como você está fazendo agora- O homem olhava surpreso para o ser que criara

-Para Naruto eu nunca fui um boneco, nos éramos amigos e conforme crescíamos nossos sentimentos cresciam juntos, apenas o fato dele ser tão infantil ainda era que me refreava para demonstrá-lo o quão ligados estávamos, agora me leve para onde aquela criança está, você me deve isso por ter me deixado te esperando tanto tempo sozinho naquela casa.

Ao chegar na praia Sasuke fora colocado sentado em uma pedra pelo homem que o fizera e este se afastou , mas ficara observado a cena ao longe,sentindo que logo desligaria,Sasuke se despedira de quem mais amava e tendo em seus braços aquela criatura aconchegada em si , esperavam abraçados o momento fatídico do fim, olhou uma ultima vez para o seu criador e como a confirmar o que fora discutido no atelier disse finalmente, antes da escuridão abraçá-lo e dessa vez por muito tempo.

-Entendeu?...

-Sasuke?

-Hum? - A voz de Naruto o tirou de seus devaneios

-Sabe aquela vez que nós nos despedimos na praia antes de você me deixar, o que foi aquilo?  
-Será que você ainda não sabe o que é um beijo? – Sasuke olhava para o loiro meio aliviado

-Então você tava me dando uma ultima lição?

-Mais ou menos isso- Sasuke afagava os cabelos loiros sem vontade de se afastar dele

-E que eu não entendi direito será que você não podia me mostrar de novo?- Era claro que Naruto já sabia o que era um beijo e muito mais, porém algo em si queria desfrutar mais da presença daquele ser que só agora percebera, com sua prolongada ausência, que amava.

E como um doce sonho seu rosto foi levado até os lábios do moreno e um beijo que começara lento logo se intensificara mostrando o quanto os dois estavam apaixonados um pelo outro.

-Sasuke o que vem depois disso?

- Vamos entrar nos seus aposentos que te mostrarei quantas vezes forem necessárias até você aprender

E juntos entraram no quarto, nunca mais se separariam, como no dia que se encontraram e durante os anos vindouros um sempre estava ao lado do outro, e até quando a velhice levou o líder do clã para o reluzente caminho do criador, Sasuke parou de funcionar, sendo levado por um velho homem de cabelos grisalhos e vestindo um surrado kimono marrom, e por mais que fosse tentado ele nunca mais fora encontrado novamente, iniciando assim uma lenda que correu gerações em que um dos antigos e mais venerados lideres do Clãn Uzumaki era tão abençoado que tinha seu próprio espírito protetor caminhando ao seu lado até sua morte.

Fim..


End file.
